Sapphire Eyes
by Kikishi9899
Summary: unwilling to admit his true feelings for the one he loves; Ikuto is put under a spell turning him into a cat! he has exactly until midnight a year later to admit his feelings and have them reciprocated or he will be a cat forever!


**Hello everyone! This is my first fic in forever, and my first shugo chara piece! I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions please review! Your ideas may be used in future chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, but I own the kitty =3 Kinda…

* * *

**

_**Ikuto's Pov**_

'_when will she shut up already, Lulu is worse than Utau' _

"and now your not even listening to me! You're a stubborn perverted ass! You need to admit your feelings or I'll do something about it!" Lulu roared, hips at her side.

"I don't see why it matters to you, not like I like you" '_yeah you keep following me around, I mean who does that'_

" I know you like her and I am tired of you not going for it! You are just going to walk away from her when you two are meant for each other! You like Hinamori!"

"That's none of your concern, now please stop shouting, people are staring" he said whilst walking down an empty alley in a means to ditch her finally.

Lulu stormed into the alley and grabbed him by his black coat to turn him to her "that's it, your going to get it now! Nana!" She shouted as her chara came out dragging a purple cats collar with rhinestones embedded into it and a little bell dangling down. Before he could blink the collar was around his neck and there was a magical POP, a black cat took his place where Ikuto once stood, pooled in his former clothing. He blinked his sapphire blue eyes and let out a high pitched meow.

"See things could have been easier but your as stubborn as Hinamori, want to be a human again? Easy you must finally admit your truest feelings to the one you love most, and have them reciprocated. You won't be able to talk so be creative! The spell won't break unless she recognizes you and you convey your HONEST feelings. Oh and you have until the stoke of midnight a year from today or the spell is permanent! Now goodbye and good luck kitty cat!" Lulu chuckled and turned out of the alley disappearing out of his site.

'_God damn it! Well I guess I'll play Amu's kitty cat but I sure as hell don't get this whole feelings thing!_

_**Amu's pov**_

The pinked haired girl stood out on her balcony and sighed. She hadn't seen Ikuto in days, by now he was around to tease her and flirt with her to be funny, but never really meant it. Perverts like him don't love, they flirt, use and dispose of. She was just a child in his eyes…why does she care?

'_Not like I like him, not a pedophile like him, Tadase actually cares!"_

Tadase, the King's chair of the guardians, his scarlet eyes and honest demeanor that made her heart melt into his hands. He had denied her at first but now every day he reminds her of what they could have together and how much he loves her. Every girl in the school wants him, but he only sees Amu.

'_he is perfect for me…but I feel like something is missing… something is just not right'_

Amu then perked up when the bushes below started to rustle and a figure began to emerge…Ikuto? No the figure then clashed on top of the trash can to face Amu eye to eye. It was a cat with the most different sapphire eyes ever, delving deep into hers. It then leaped up and barely made it to her balcony while meowing at her constantly.

"H-hello mister cat…what are you doing up here!" She stuttered and the cat just began to walk back in forth in a strut, eyeing her. The cat then ran into her room and claimed a spot on the bed before falling asleep"

"_what the hell is wrong with this cat…its so cute! Reminds me of him…maybe I should keep it….but it has a collar"_

"I'd keep you but you have a home…" before she could finish the cat perked up scratched the collar off, knocking it aside.(A/N yeah that's right bitch)

"Okay I'll call you Ikuto!"_ ''why did I name him/her that? Oh well"_

_**Ikutos POV**_

"_its going to be a long year playing her pet…great to know she thinks of me as a cat…maybe I can get some secrets out of her…or watch her nude…heh this may not be so bad after all"_

_

* * *

_

**So that's all I have for now! It may be awhile for another chapter I may not continue. Please R+R if you want to read more and keep this alive or I may kill it . I want a kitty ikuto…**


End file.
